Le nouveau
by Myth444
Summary: Après la destruction de leur petite école privé, un groupe d'élève rejoignent les rangs de Poudlard. Hermione heureuse de retourner à l'école est loin de se douté qu'elle va trouver l'amour. HP/GW HG/OC HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une ombre courait dans les sombres ruelles de Londres, cach sous une cape noir comme la nuit. Il semblait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. A bout de souffle, le fuyard s'arr ta puis s'appuya sur un mur pour tenter de reprendre un peu d'air. Cependant un clair violet le frappa dans le dos et l'exp dia a l'autre bout de la ruelle, pr s de la rue. Malgr la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme, il se releva, mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa course. Son agresseur tait d j arriv a sa hauteur.

-Alors, Drago. Tu croyait pouvoir fuir comme a et tout aller raconter a Mcgonagall ?

-Va te faire cuire une bouse de dra...

Avant que Drago finisse sa phrase, l'homme dress devant lui, avait donn un coup de pied bien plac dans les cotes du jeune homme.

-C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots a son p re, fils, dit Lucius en se penchant pr s de la figure de son fils et d'une main r cup ra la baguette de Drago.

-Quand je suis partit cette nuit, j'ai tout reni . Voldemort, vous, mon nom. J'ai bien r fl chit et je ne veut plus de cette vie.

-Tu ne veux plus de cette vie ? S'exclama Lucius, toujours pencher sur son fils, il se laissa emporter par sa col re et lui envoya un violent coup sur le cr ne. Cette vie ou tu tout ce que tu d sire ! J'ai une solution pour toi, bien plus facile que la fuite!

Lucius recula et donna un nouveau coup de pied, au m me endroit que le premier, ce qui fit g mir Drago. Ce dernier attendait le bon moment pour fuir, il devait reprendre quelques forces, car il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour r ussir.

-Regarde ce que tu est devenu ! Tu me fait honte, ainsi qu'a tous tes anc tres. Ils doivent se retourner dans leur tombe de voir un fils se rebeller contre son p re. Avada...

Mais avant que la formule soit compl tement prononcer Drago transplana et se retrouva a Pr s-au-lard et se remit a courir vers les grilles du Ch teau. Il savait qu'une fois sur le p rim tre de Poudlard sont p re ne pourrait rien contre lui, car les protection ancestrale le prot gerait. Ce qui tait risqu , c'est que Lucius savait qu'il irait a Poudlard, alors Drago n'avait que quelques instants pour rejoindre le ch teau. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de m tres lorsqu'il per u le bruit sonore du transplanage. Mais il tait trop tard pour le mangemort, car Drago passa la barri re magique et la franchis la grille qui tait heureusement ouverte. Le jeune homme referma la barri re derri re lui et n'arr ta pas de courir pour traverser le plus rapidement le parc.

C'est puiser, souffrant le martyre et sans souffle, que Drago entra dans le grand hall de Poudlard. De l'autre cot de la porte il trouva presque toute l'ordre du ph nix devant lui. Toutes les baguettes tait point vers lui, il fut surpris et leva stupidement les mains en l'air.

-D pose ta baguette ! Lui dit un homme qu'il reconnu tant l'ancien professeur Lupin.

-Je n'en ai plus. On me la pris, dit nerveusement Drago qui avait peur qu'on ne le croit pas.

-Si tu bouge un seul cheveux, tu te retrouve stupefixer. C'est clair ?

Drago hocha de la t te, si il voulait tre couter il devait rien faire contre leur volont . Un homme inconnu se d pla a vers lui, la baguette toujours lev dans sa direction. Il fut fouill soigneusement, puis reconduit dans le bureau de la directrice. Il resta seul pendant un long moment, puis deux autres hommes entr rent accompagner de Mcgonagall, qui s'assit a son bureau tandis que les deux hommes rest rent pr s de la porte. Il sentait leurs regard braqu sur son dos et il tait persuader que si il s' tait lev , ces deux colosses lui aurait saut dessus avec joie. Ses c tes lui fessait extr mement mal, mais par orgueil et par son entrainement d'ex-futur mangemort, il ne se plaignit pas lorsque Mcgonagall lui demanda si il allait bien.

-Il y a surement une raison a votre pr sence en ces lieu Mr. Malefoy, puis-je la conna tre ? Demanda la directrice.

-Oui, avant que le professeur Dum... avant qu'il meure, il m'avait dit que si jamais je me rangeait du bon cot alors j'aurais la protection de l'ordre du Ph nix.

Mcgonagall haussa les sourcils surprise d'une telle requ te de la part de ce jeune homme en particulier. Elle adressa un regard au deux homme derri re Drago et enchaine :

-C'est vrai que Dumbledore, vous aurait sans doute prot ger, mais les temps et les circonstance ont chang ...

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas. Je vais mourir si vous ne m'aider pas. Je suis pr t a tout vous r v ler ce que je sais et m me a faire un serment inviolable. Je n'en peu plus de cette vie sous ses ordre, il est beaucoup plus cruel que vous ne le penser. Il est pr t a tout pour r ussir et je ne crois pas qu'il apporterais la paix parmi les sorcier et les moldus comme il l'a d j promis,dit Drago en s'appuyant les coude sur les genoux et le visage dans les main, cachant ainsi ses larmes.

-Si vous respecter certaines conditions et que vous tes pr t a collaborer, je crois qu'il y a peut- tre un espoir pour vous. Vous devrez passer devant le conseil de l'ordre du ph nix, celui-m me qui dirige l'ordre. Pour l'instant je vous envoie a l'infirmerie ou vous serez soigner, car malgr vos affirmation vous en avez besoin. Ces deux messieurs vont vous suivre et vous surveiller. Ne faites pas de b tise, je crois en vous car Dumbledore le fessait aussi, mais ne le d cevez pas a nouveau.

Drago, dont l'espoir avait clair les yeux en entendant les paroles de Mcgonagall, se leva et remercia celle-ci et quitt t le bureau en compagnie de ses gardes du corps. Il marcha difficilement jusqu' l'infirmerie, arriv il retira son chandail, comme le lui avait demander Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci ne pu s'emp cher de pouss un cris a la vue des blessures qui recouvrait le dos et le flan du jeune homme.

-Par Merlin, que c'est il passer ?

-J'ai percut un mur et t battu, r pondit Drago en s'assoyant sur un lit.

-J'ai bien peur que mes potion ne suffisent par a vous remettre sur pied d'ici demain, mais le tout aura disparu dans une semaine. Je reviens dans trente secondes avec ce qu'il vous faut.

La nuit passa d'une vitesse effroyable gr ce a une potion de sommeil et le moment de l'audience arriva bien trop t t. Drago se retrouva dans une ailes du ch teau qu'il ne connaissait pas, Dans une salle qui ressemblait a la grande salle, dans le fond de celle-ci se trouvait un estrade, derri re une grande table ou se trouvait sept personne. Il reconnus aussit t Mcgonagall, Mr. Weasley, Lupin. Les autres, il les connaissait un peu de vu, pour les avoir d j aper u lors des missions pour Voldemort. Une petite chaise tait install face a la grande table ou le conseil tait r unis. Sans y avoir t invit Drago s'y assit.

-Le professeur Mcgonagall nous a inform que tu tait pr t a tout pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ? Demanda l'homme au centre.

-Je pr f rerais r pondre aux questions sous l'influence du v ritas rum, Monsieur.

-Oui, oui bien sur. Podmore pouvez vous lui en fournir ? Le sorcier a l'extr mit gauche de la table se leva et lui donna une petite fiole, contenant une potion transparente. Drago l'avala d'un seul trait et l'homme retourna s'assoir.

-Bien, reprenons. Pourquoi vouloir changer de camp, maintenant ? Poursuivit l'homme install au milieux de la table.

-J'avais besoin de renseignement, r pondit Drago d'une voix sans motion.

-Sur qui ?

-Voldemort.

A ce nom personne ne r agit, car ils tait tous habitu de l'employer eux m me.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand Dumbledore est mort de la main du professeur Rogue, Voldemort m'a abandonn dans un cachot pendant presque deux semaine, avec presque aucune nourriture, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un survive.

-Qu'a tu fait pour avoir ces information dont tu parle.

-J'ai cout au porte, soudoy des gens, utiliser les contacts de mon p re.

-Et cela pour venir nous rejoindre?

-Oui, j'avais besoin d'une preuve en b ton pour vous prouvez ma bonne foi.

L'interrogatoire se continua pendant presque deux heures, Drago toujours sous l'influence de la potion de v rit , r pondait au mille et une questions qui provenait de tout les membres du conseil. Ils pos rent toute les question possible, que ce soit sur sa vie, son p re, ses missions a Poudlard et l'ext rieur de celle-ci, les raison de son d part, ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et ce qui leur tait utile. Drago su qu'il avait finit lorsque la question suivante fut prononc :

- quoi est tu pr t faire pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ?

Un grand silence r sonn t, les gens avait m me cesser de respirer pour tre sur d'entendre la r ponse. Lorsqu'il r pondit :

-Tout.

Les sept membres rest rent de marbre pendant quelques instants, sans parler, sans ce regard , tous le fixait comme si ils voulaient voir au plus profond de son me.

-Mr. Malefoy, veuillez quitter la salle pendant que nous d lib rons, demanda la directrice.

Il se leva et quitta la pi ce sans entendre le moindre murmure, ils attendaient qu'il soit partit pour prononc le moindre mots, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la nervosit de Drago. Ses deux gardes du corps n' tait pas dans le couloir, donc le jeune homme se retrouva compl tement seul. Il fit les cents pas devant la porte esp r . Quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-m me, Drago n'aurai pu dire combien de temps il c' tait coul . En entra dans la pi ce, le jeune homme remarqua que l'ambiance avait chang . Podmore et une femme le regardait avec un sourire malveillant au coin des l vres, Drago d glutie avec difficult .

-Alors Drago Malefoy, rugit l'homme au centre. Nous avons d cid de te donn une chance. Vous devrez par contre faire de tr s grand sacrifice, pour votre survie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Le train fuyait au milieu du magnifique paysage Écossait, depuis déjà quelques heures. À son bort, des centaines d'élèves s'amusaient, se racontait leurs vacances en mangeant des friandises, seul trois élèves n'avait pas hâte de retrouver une vie normale d'écolier. Il y avait Harry Potter le célèbres survivant et élus accompagner par de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny, sa petite amie. Ils étaient tous en silence, avec un air morose à cause d'une autre dispute récente entre Ron et Hermione. Harry et les deux Weasley n'avait aucune envie de retourner faire leurs études, seule Hermione avait hâte de replonger dans ses livres, de respirer l'odeur du parchemin neuf et de penser à autre chose que la guerre.

Le trio avait bien changé depuis un an, Harry avait encore gagné quelques centimètres s'éloignaient peu à peu de ses meilleurs amis pour se retrouver plus souvent avec Ginny. Ron désapprouvait démonstration affective que fessait le couple, même le fait de se tenir la main le mettait mal à l'aise, causant de nombreuse dispute avec ses amis. Hermione quant à elle ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de ses parents. La jeune femme avait cru bien faire en les envoyant loin, mais les mangemorts avaient à les retrouvé et les tuées. Elle se sentait cruellement coupable et se renfermait sur elle-même, les disputes avec ses amis n'arrangeait rien. La jeune femme avait besoin de soutien plus que jamais et se sentait délaissé par ses amis qui avaient tourné la page sur la mort de ses parents.

Dans le compartiment, il n'y avait plus aucun son ni mouvement depuis un moment, lorsque Hermione sortie son journal intime est une plume. Ce journal l'aidait, elle y écrivait tous ses états d'âmes et ses malheur autant que son bonheur, qui était rare en ce moment. Lentement le malaise disparu et les autres s'occupèrent aussi.

Hermione ne vit pas l'heure et ce n'est que quand Neville et Luna entrèrent qu'elle se souvint de la réunion des préfets, il ne restait que dix minutes.

-Ron, viens la réunion va commencer ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant.

-Vas-y, je veux voir la fameuse photo du Ronflax cornue que Lufo... Luna a pris les vacances! Dit-il en ne levant même pas les yeux de l'album photo.

-Tu va être en retard !

-Et après ? Ce n'est pas grave !

Hermione, découragé par le manque de maturité de son ami, sortie sans ajouter un mot, après tout il allait devoir subir les conséquences. Sur son chemin la jeune femme remarqua qu'il y avait une dizaine d'étudiants de son âge qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils occupaient un seul compartiment et détonnait avec le reste des passagers du train. Ils étaient habillés d'un uniforme qui clairement n'appartenait pas à Poudlard. L'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux était différente et même étrange. Ils riaient et s'amusait, mais tout cela paraissait être une grande mascarade. Hermione intriguée, s'arrêta les observer plus attentivement. Leur yeux reflétaient une grande douleur, leurs traits tiré et leurs cernes témoignaient qu'ils avaient vécu des temps difficiles. Cette douleur était tellement à celle qu'elle ressentait. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à ses parents et repris son chemin le coeur lourd.

Dans une secousse du train, Hermione trébucha au milieu du couloir, si ce n'avait pas été de deux bras musclé qui l'attrapèrent de justesse, elle aurait été projeté au sol. Une agréable odeur émanait de son gentil samaritain qui lui avait épargné quelques hématomes.

-Merci, dit-elle en se retournant, une fois sur ses pieds.

-De rien, lui répondit une voix grave et charmeuse.

Hermione le remercia une nouvelle fois et regarda le jeune homme et pu le voir ou plutôt l'admirer. Il avait tout pour plaire aux filles, grand, une carrure d'athlète, de magnifique yeux bleu océan et un beau sourire charmeur. En ce moment même il regardait Hermione avec ce sourire. Elle se sentie fondre à l'intérieur, elle était totalement sous le charme et aurai pu observé ce sourire pendant longtemps si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait preuve d'immaturité.

-Pour me remerciée, tu me dois un baisé ! Dit-il en tendant les lèvres.

-Tu rêve! Répondit la jeune femme en le giflant.

Son beau sourire disparu et il porta sa main à sa joue maintenant rouge. Sans attendre Hermione repartit vers sa destination sans lui accorder davantage d'attention. Comme à son habitude le professeur Mcgonagall attendait les préfets devant la porte du premier compartiment.

-Bonjour, miss Granger. Heureuse de vous revoir cette année !

-Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour.

-Il devrait avoir beaucoup plus d'élèves comme vous, il serait plus aisé d'enseigner.

La préfète devint rouge, à cause du compliment et entra s'installer pour la réunion. Elle s'installa près d'un préfet de Serdaigle et attendit en silence. Le professeur Mcgonagall ferma la porte et commença à parler du déroulement de la réunion et fut brusquement interrompu par Ron qui avait décidé d'entrer suivi de deux garçons. L'un d'entre eux était parmi les élèves inconnus, tant dit que le deuxième était celui qui l'avait aidée un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus océans, Hermione ressentit quelque chose de bizarre au creux de son estomac. Les yeux du jeune homme était hypnotisant et son visage magnifique. La jeune femme aurais pu continuer a admiré ce bel inconnu, si la voix sèche de Mcgonagall n'avait pas brisé ce moment qu'elle qualifia de magique.

-Voici Seth Caldwer et Charles Heidegger. Ils viennent d'une petite école priver qui a dû fermer à cause de Voldemort. Tous les deux étaient l'équivalent de préfet et nous avons décidé de les nommer préfet. Pour plus de questions adressé vous directement à eux, ils sont libre de vous répondre ou non. Bref revenons au sujet. Alors, les préfets de chaque maison regrouper vous et décider des mots de passe pour votre salle commune. Messieurs Caldwer et Heidegger pendant ce temps je vous explique les rôles des préfets, ils ... Dit-elle en s'adressant a tout le monde présent puis finalement se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Mcgonagall continua son baratin et les préfets se regroupèrent. Hermione se mit dos au mur et pouvait apercevoir le nouveau qui parlait avec le professeur. Alors, il s'appelle Seth, comme le dieu égyptien de la guerre, ce nom lui va à ravir.''

-Hermione? Hermione?

-Oui, quoi, répondit la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur les préfets qui lui parlaient.

-Hadley a proposé "crin de licorne", ça te convient ?

-Oui c'est super, trancha Hermione en reportant son attention sur les nouveaux. Elle observait particulièrement Seth, qui continuait d'attirer son attention. Lorsque la réunion fut terminé Ron suivi Hermione dans leur wagon.

-Beurk! Je déteste ces rencontres, elles sont toujours plus ennuyeuses avec le temps.

-Peut-être que si tu écoutais, tu trouverais de l'intérêt.

-Et toi tu as écouté aujourd'hui ou tu n'a fait que reluquer ce me? Ouais, tu l'as regardé pendant au moins quinze minutes.

-Est-ce que tu as fini ?

-Non, j'ai encore plein de choses à dire !

-Eh bien! Garde les pour toi, dit Hermione avant de le dépasser en espérant évité quelques plaintes supplémentaires.

Hermione entra sans un mot et s'installa près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se retourna vers celle-ci et commença à lire ses livres scolaires comme à son habitude. Tout le reste du voyage Hermione resta silencieuse. Après avoir quitté le train à près-au-lard, les amis cherchèrent une diligence. Hermione suivi ses amis toujours en silence, personne ne s'en inquiétait, car elle et Ron avait l'habitude de se quereller.

La répartition des nouveaux se passa comme à son habitude sans problème. Mcgonagall se leva pour la troisième fois.

-Maintenant que la répartition des premières années est passé j'aimerais vous annoncer l'arrivée des huit nouveaux élèves. Ils arrivent d'une petite école privée qui a été détruite par les mangemorts cet été. Ils viennent finirent leur dernière année avec nous. Je leur souhaite la bienvenue et procédons à la répartition.

Ils s'avancèrent en groupe, tous les élèves les observaient. Le professeur Chourave les placèrent en rang devant le tabouerait. À tour de rôle les nouveaux élèves reçurent leur nouvelle maison. Lorsque Seth s'assit dessus, Hermione le regardait fixement en espérant qu'il ne serait envoyé a Griffondor, elle appréhendait de croiser à nouveau son regard. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le choixpeau cria :

-Griffondor.

Hermione cacha du mieux qu'elle pu son malaise et applaudit avec les autres. Après les tables se remplirent de nourriture, Ron et Harry se mirent a mangé goulument. Hermione, elle, regardait Seth. Depuis l'épisode dans le train elle avait souvent pensé a lui au cours de l'après-midi. Elle essayait de se persuader elle-même qu'il était méchant et égoïste, pour ne pas donner raison à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle s'en trouvait encore plus troubler. Les autres filles de septième et de sixième années regardaient le garçon en lançant des gloussements lorsqu'il les regardait et cela tout au long du repas. Hermione de son côté écoutait les garçons se plaindre du succès immédiat du jeune homme.

- C'est juste parce qu'il est nouveau et qu'il est le seul de son école à être à griffondor, dit Ron.

-Il n'est pas plus beau ou plus gentil que nous, poursuivit Neville.

-Tu as raison Harry a beaucoup plus de muscle que lui, argumenta Seamus.

-Et toi, Ron, tu es plus grand, dit Harry.

Hermione riait dans sa cape, si elle ne les avait pas entendus, elle ne l'aurait jamais crue qu'ils pouvaient être aussi jaloux.

-Bien, calmez vous je donne les instructions et vous pourrez aller dormir, dit Mcgonagall lorsque tout le monde eut cesser de manger. Je voudrais que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue au professeur Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de maitre des potions cette année, au professeur Lupin qui remplace Severus Rogue en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ainsi qu'au professeur Tonks qui me remplacera en metamorphose. Toute la salle se mit à applaudir à l'exception des serpentards.

-On va enfin apprendre quelque chose cette année, dit Harry joyeux.

-Si vous désirez vous inscrire dans les équipes de quidditch de votre maison adressez vous à leur capitaine. Notre concierge Mr. Rusard vous rappelle que certains objets, comme tous ceux qui ce retrouvent chez les jumeaux Weasley, sont interdit à Poudlard et que vous trouver la liste complète à son bureau. Sur ce bonne nuit à tous.

Hermione se précipita vers la porte de la grande salle pour intercepter les premières années avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans le grand labyrinthe qu'était le château de Poudlard.

-Par ici, les nouveaux de Griffondor ! S'écria elle par dessus le brouhaha habituelle des élèves. Au bout d'une heure elle avait réussi a tous les rassembler, à grimper les étages vers la salle commune et à enfin aller se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

-Devinez quoi ! S'exclama Ron aussit t qu'il eut re ut son horaire de Lupin.

-Je sais pas, mais dit nous le, R pondit Harry.

-On ne commence pas en potion ! Mais en m tamorphose.

-Super ! dit Hermione qui venait de recevoir le sien. On est pas avec les serpentards mais les serdaigles. Peut- tre que pour une fois on va pouvoir tudier cette mati re tranquille.

-Miss Granger, demanda le professeur Lupin qui distribuait les horaires. La directrice aimerais vous parler juste apr s le repas, dans son bureau.

Hermione se rendis donc au bureau de son ancienne professeur de m tamorphose, nerveusement. Elle n'avait aucune id e de ce que la directrice voulait, mais fut soulag lorsque celle-ci demanda des nouvelles des premi re ann es de griffondors et de leur arriv au ch teau. Apr s avoir r pondu au quelques questions la jeune femme pu quitt le bureau.

La cloche sonna le d but des cours. Le professeur Tonks regardait ses l ves de septi me ann es, ils paraissaient nerveux.

-Bien, je vous souhaite bienvenue dans ma classe. Il y a quelques d tails dont j'aimerais aborder avant de commencer. Je suis encore jeune alors pas de madame, comme certain d'entre vous m'appelle d j ainsi, ce sera Tonks pour tout le monde. Si vous le permettez je vous appellerez aussi par vos pr nom, D'accord? Toute la classe hocha de la t te content d'avoir un professeur si sympa.

-J'ai fait un programme d'apr s ce que m'a indiquer le professeur Mcgonagall. Pour les nouveaux j'ignore quel niveau vous en tes...

Charles leva la main et pris la parole.

-J'ai feuilleter le manuel de septi me ann es et je n'y connaissait rien, j'ai donc emprunter celui de niveau six, nous y somme rendu au module cinq: La base de la m tamorphose humaine, professeur.

-Vous tes un peu en retard sur notre programme, je m'en doutait j'ai donc pens e que l'on pourrait jumeler les cinq nouveaux l ves certain de Poudlard. Qui est volontaire ?

Hermione n'h sita pas un instant et leva sa main, cela tait une chance d'acqu rir de l'exp rience en enseignement. Depuis sa quatri me ann es, elle voulait tablir le contacte avec un tudiant tranger. Maintenant elle en avait la chance, mais ne pensa pas du tout a Seth qui tait assit a quelques rang s deriere elle.

-Je vais mettre le nom des nouveaux l ves dans mon chapeau et vous pigerez, peu importe la maison vous pourrez travailler ici les soirs et fin de semaine. Hanna voulez vous commencer?

-D'accord, elle se leva et pigea un nom. Charles.

-Hermione ? demanda le professeur en tendant son chapeau vers elle. Seth Caldwer.  
Hermione se rassit a sa place et ne savait pas si elle devait tre contente ou triste.

-Pour les autres placer vous avec celui ou celle de votre choix.

Hermione resta surprise par le nom qu'elle venait de piger. Pas lui, il avait t si arrogant et m chant, mais si hypnotisant. Hermione voulait croire qu'il tait vraiment m chant, mais une petite voix lui disait le contraire, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment rencontrer. Seth qui ne la voyait pas arriver se d pla a pour aller s'assoir avec la jeune femme.

-Alors, Hermione c'est a ? Je croit que l'ont c'est rencontrer dans le train. C' tait toi la demoiselle en d tresse ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, tu va encore en rire longtemps?

-Ai-je rit de vous mademoiselle, je n'aurai jamais os , dit-il en souriant pleine dent.

Elle lui lan a un regard noir. L'ann e allait tre longue.

-En fait j'ai touv cela dans le train, dit-il est lui redonnant son journal intime.

-J'y croit pas ! C'est toi qui l'avait depuis hier. J'esp re que tu ne l'a pas lu.

-Te connaissant je suis sur que tu lui ai jeter un sort, r pondit-il.

-Me connaitre ? On s'est rencontrer hier !

-C'Est assez pour savoir que tu est une miss-je-sais-tout !

=Mais...

-Je crois qu'il ai temps d' cout le cour.

L'apr s-midi compl te tait destin la d fense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) avec leur nouveau-ancien professeur Lupin. Harry avait h te d'y tre et n'arr tait pas d'emb ter Hermione avec cela. Donc dans la classe, elle s'assit loin des gar ons. Mais son grand d sarroi Seth Caldwer vient s'assoir cot d'elle.

-Bonjour, commenca le professeur, je vois que je connais la plupart d'entre vous. J'ai entendu parler d'un ''comit '', qui se pr nome l'AD? demanda Lupin. Qui en fessait partit ?

Plusieurs mains se lev rent et Seth se posa des questions. Ils se tourna vers la jeune femme, mais n'osa pas la d ranger puisqu'elle tait attentive, trop attentive au paroles du professeur, il sourit, car elle fuyait son regard et lui refusait toute marque d'attention.

-Parfait, mes cours cette ann e ressembleront cela. Maintenant retournez vous vers la personne assit votre cot et vous avez votre co quipier pour l'ann e, dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione quant elle, elle tait constern , la jeune femme serait prit tout le reste de l'ann e avec lui. Seth lui arborait toujours son beau sourire charmeur.s

-Pour ce premier cour nous allons seulement faire une petite r vision, car en th orie vous n' tes pas suppos utilis la magie en dehors de l' cole, continua t-il avec un certain reproche dans la voix. J'ai fait un autre de mes particuliers parcour obstacles, les 5 premiers qui r ssirons feront gagn 10 point leur maison ! Ne seront pas pargner de faire le devoir pour le prochain cours ! S parer vous en deux rang , vous entrez chacun votre tours par ces deux portes, les deux parcours son identiques.

Une vague d'excitation s'empara de la classe pendant qu'elle se pr para. Hermione s'installa la fin d'une file et se rendit compte que Seth s' tait plac vis vis elle dans l'autre file.

-Mais tu fait par expr s !

-Oui, je te trouve sympa... Et j'ai hate de savoir qui va arriv en premier entre nous deux !

-Tu peut toujours r ver, c'est moi qui t'aide tes devoirs et tu n'est pas capable d'atteindre mon niveau.

-Madame est tr s humble.

-Pas humble, r aliste !

-Pffff.

Lorsque leur tour arriva Seth fit son fameux sourire la jeune femme et passa la porte tandit qu'elle soupira d'exasp ration. Le parcour fut tr s rapide pour Hermione, entre les d traqueurs et autres cr atures magiques qu'elle avait plusieurs fois affront furent tr s facile d jouer. Elle arriva biensur avant Seth qui arriva quelque minuta peine apr s elle et arriva cinqui me, tandit qu'elle tait deuxi me d rri re Harry. -

Le premier mois avait pass une vitesse surprenante pour Hermione entre ses devoirs, le r le de pr f te-en-chef, sa participation au club des duel que le professeur Lupin et Tonks avait r tablit et le r le de tuteur pour Seth, elle n'avait eu que tr s peu de temps libre. Ce dernier apprenait tr s vite, il avait rattraper la mati re d'environs un an en trois mois, mais ce que Hermione trouvait louche c'est qu'il avait maintenant beaucoup plus de mis re avec la mati re de septi me ann es. Ils taient maintenant des amis mais Hermione vitait toujours de ce retrouv e seule avec lui. Il cr ait toujours de dr les d' motion en elle, malgr le fait qu'elle le ha ssait toujours autant, il tait si immature.

-Salut, dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle de cour r serv au tudes.

-Salut, lui r pondit Seth qui l'attendait seul, assis sur un bureau. Qu'est-ce que l'ont fait aujourd'hui ?

-M tamorphose. J'ai un devoir finir, pendant que tu t'exerce, donc essai de faire a silencieusement.

-Ok, je vais faire du mieux que je peut. C'est quoi la formule ? J'ai oublier, demanda t-il avec une expression de chien battu.

-Ahh ! Tu ne pourrait pas cout en classe ? R pondit Hermione en s'installant un bureau pr s de celui de Seth.

-Mon esprit tait ailleurs, r pondit le jeune homme de fa on vasive.

-Tu regardait encore des filles? Demanda Hermione sans le moindre int r t.

-On peut dire, dit le jeune homme en la fixant dans les yeux essayant de lui faire passer un message que Hermione ne comprit pas.

-Allez, tu a du pain sur la planche, la formule est : Gurinama.

-Euh Hermione je sais pas si je fait bien, mais j'ai appris pour tes parents. Je te souhaite toutes mes condolences.

Hermione tait vraiment mal l'aise maintenant, mais cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui se pr occupait d'elle.

Le lendemain, la fin du cour de Slughorn, ce dernier adorait autant Seth que Harry, Hermione quitta la classe pour aller diner. Elle se sentait suivit dans se couloir pourtant vide, elle vit Seth lorsqu'elle se retourna. La jeune femme acc l ra le pas, mais il r ussit la rattraper.

-Tu n'a pas l'air vraiment m'aimer ? Mais ce n'est juste qu'une fa ade.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire a?

-Je vois bien les regards que tu me jette et la fa on que tu as de m'adresser la parole, toujours pour m' loigner, toujours avec une pointe pour essayer de me blesser. Tu devrais vraiment arr ter de faire a.

-Pourquoi? Tu est le gars le plus mesquin que je connais.

-Quel insulte venant de toi, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Hermione le poussa une main, voulant fuir, mais il attrapa sa main et la retint contre lui.

-L che-moi, sinon je crier au secours.

-Je vais donc devoir tre convaincant pour t'en emp cher, dit-il en s'approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'oserait pas.

Pour r pondre sa question, il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Elle senti une bouff de chaleur l'envahir, pendant que la col re s'effa ait soudainement de son esprit. Elle se laissa embrasser par le jeune homme sans r agir et profita de ce doux contact. bout de souffle, il recula. Hermione savourait encore le bais , lorsqu'elle r alisa de qui il venait de faire. Elle gifla encore le jeune homme qui cessa de sourire. Il la regarda s'enfuir avec d ception cette fois il avait t sur le point de l'avoir, il devait revoir sa strat gie. Il devait sortir avec Hermione Granger, il avait besoin d'elle.

Arriv e la table des griffondors, Hermione tait essouffl e et nerveuse. Elle allait en parler personne se serai le comble que tous sache cela. Les rumeurs partirait : Hermione Granger tait une fille facile, elle se laissait embrasser par n'importe qui et etc. (haha, je sais ce que vous vous dites, il faut plus qu'un bais pour tre une fille facile, mais c'est Hermione ! Elle pas vraiment d'exp rience, donc elle le sait pas)

- a va, Hermione? demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'ai du retourner la salle commune pour r cup rer mon devoir, mentie-elle. Apr s cela elle retourna dans ses pens es qui tait contradictoire.

-OK. Nous nous avons la s lection de l' quipe de Quidditch, tu vient?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils taient les premiers sur le terrain, ce qui tait normal pour le capitaine. Peu peu les joueurs de l' quipe de l'an passer se regroup rent sur le terrain. Les aspirant s'assoyait dans les gradins leur arriver. Hermione y jeta un coup d' il et y remarqua Seth. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la suivait.  
-On commence par un tour de terrain, demanda Harry.

Encore cette ann e, il y avait des premi res ann e et des personnes qui ne savaient voler. Hermione remarqua que Seth se d brouillait assez bien sur son balais, il lui adressa un signe de la main qu`elle ne r pondit pas. Quand ce fut Ron qui lui en adressa un, elle lui en adressa un aussi, mais Seth le prit pour un r ponse au sien, car il lui en adressa un autre. Hermione rougit et se cacha derri re son livre d'enchantement.

La s lection se passa sans difficult , car il y avait tr s peu de personne habile sur un balais et encore desgens qui fessait partit de d'autre maison.. Du haut de l'estrade Hermione voyait Harry qui avait l'air d courag du peu de potentiel des nouveaux joueurs. Ron tait toujours le gardien de l' quipe, les deux batteurs tait des cinqui mes ann e Thorn Stuw et Rodrigue Menas. Ginny et Delmelza avait conserv e leur poste de poursuiveur et leur duo venait se compl ter avec Seth. Il sera encore plus pr sent dans la vie de Hermione puisque ses deux amis s'entendait tr s bien avec lui.

Comme toujours en ce beau jour de d cembre, Hermione passait son samedi soir la biblioth que. Cependant le silence qui y r gnait ce soir l tait lourd, car les deux seuls occupants tait Hermione et Seth installer quelques tables d'elle. Elle sentait souvent son regard se poser sur elle, ce qui la mettait mal l'aise. Elle ne lui avait pas reparler, et elle avait annuler leur p riode de tutorat depuis leur bais . Lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, elle se d tournait ou fessait la sourde oreille. Mais depuis quelques temps il semblait avoir compris son message, il l'approchait plus.

Ce soir l , elle avait le go t de lui parler, pendant le trois semaines l' viter elle avait pu entendre sa voix lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler ou quand il se trouvait tout pr t elle appr ciait son odeur et ses traits. Bien que son petit c t arrogant et surement maladroit l' nervait. Maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus, le garcon lui manquait. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle commune et elle dut r sister pour ne pas s'assoir sa table et lui parler, bien que quelque chose l'attirait en lui, elle ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher de son c ur, elle ne se sentait pas pr te l'ouvrir a qui que ce soit, il tait d ja trop occup faire le deuil de ses parents.

Le lendemain il fessait toujours aussi beau et le soleil brillait de milles feux travers le plafond magique de la grande salle. La fine couche de neige fraichement tomb e scintillait et commen ais fondre sous ce magnifique astre. Personne n'avait envi d'aller en cours.

-Et si on laissait tomber les cours aujourd'hui? demanda Ron.

-Mais tu est pr fet Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

-Toi aussi et alors?

-Tu ne peut pas d cider de manquer les cours.

-Pas grave, allez on va dehors,dit-il en adressant Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, et les autres le suivirent.

Hermione bouillait int rieurement, elle en brusqua le hibou qui lui apporta son courrier, la gazette et une boite de chocolat. Elle ouvrit la petite carte qui accompagnait la boite.

Ch re Hermione

Je ne fait que penser toi, je m'ennuis de toi et j'ai l'impression que tu me fuit depuis quelques temps. Vient me rejoindre ce soir neuf heure au sommet de la tour Sud. Je vais t'y attendre et on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu.  
Ton myst rieux amoureux

Mais comment osait-il, ce Seth fessait tout pour l'agacer et la mettre mal l'aise. Elle le regarda, il tait assis plus loin et mangeait en riant avec ses amis. Il riait d'elle, avec ses amis en plus. Elle incendia la boite et la carte et quitta la grande salle pour son prochain cour. Sa relation non amicale avec Seth la d rangeait et elle d cida d'en parler avec Ginny qui tait une experte des gar ons.

-Ginny, je ne sais plus quoi faire cela fait plusieurs fois que je lui dit que ne suis pas interess , mais il semble lire en moi. Il insiste toujours un peu plus, regarde ce qu'il m'a envoyer ! Confia Hermione son amie.

-C'est vrai, il a compl tement p ter un cable, essayer de s duire une fille avec un rendez-vous et une boite de chocolat, c'est vraiment ... R pondit ironiquement Ginny.

-Non, ar te, ce n'est pas dr le!

-Oh! que si, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tat pareil. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te voir craqu sur un gars, en tout cas pas ce point. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est d'y aller. coute ton coeur et non ta raison! Fait pas comme moi, si non il va finir par s'en aller.

-Je vais y pens , dit Hermione.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

La journ e fut longue, sept heure trente, elle quitta la salle commune pour aller tudier la biblioth que. Ce qu'elle ne r ussis pas faire de toute la soir e, car elle ne pensait qu' Seth. Elle avait envie d'aller le retrouver en haut de cette tour et de passer le reste de la soir e avec lui au lieu de penser lui et leur baiser. Pendant ce laps de temps elle avait plus cout e ses sentiments. Elle ressentait une forte attirance pour le jeune homme, elle le savait maintenant. Elle se leva, puis fila jusqu' l'autre extr mit du ch teau. Il tait neuf-heure trente, l'avait il attendu? Elle acc l ra le pas. Avant de tourn le dernier coin de mur avant la tour elle s'arr ta, si il ne l'aimait pas?

-Voyons Hermione, il ne t'aurait pas envoyer une lettre d'amour et une boite de chocolat, lui dit une petite voix dans sa t te.

Sur ce elle repris confiance et se lan a dans l'escalade de l'immense escalier. En haut de la tour il n'y avait personne, elle l'avait manqu , elle tait arriver trop tard. Triste de ne pas avoir profiter de cette occasion en or, la jeune femme redescendit et emprunt t les passages secr tes pour atteindre son but le plus vite possible, la salle commune.

Elle tourna gauche, droite, encore droite, monta trois marches et passa dans un passage secret, descendit deux escaliers et tourna un coin.

Le c ur de Hermione sursauta, il tait l , Seth se dirigeait vers elle la t te basse. Il ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune femme resta immobile et le laissa s'approcher d'elle au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'il vit les pieds de la jeune femme il s'arr ta brusquement et leva la t te et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione sur un coup de t te, lui prit doucement le visage et l'embrassa. Hermione sentie encore une bouffe de chaleur l'envahir. Elle adorait la douceur de ses l vres et sentir la chaleur qui se d gageait de son corps. la fin de ce bais il l'embrassa nouveau, elle se laissa faire en profitant de cette instant de pur bonheur, les yeux ferm s. Leurs l vres se s par rent, mais les yeux de la jeune femme rest rent ferm . Quand elle les ouvrit Seth tait encore l devant elle comme dans un r ve.

-Je croit que je... t'aime bien, avoua timidement Hermione.

-Moi aussi, r pondit-il simplement en lui effleurant les l vres des siennes. Puis il la contempla, elle d tailla tout les traits de son visage. Il tait beau, ses yeux tait encore plus azur . Elle aimait tout chez lui de ses habitudes la fa on dont il la tenait en se moment dans ses bras. Elle le vit s'approcher encore une fois d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle parcourra elle aussi une certaine distance pour recevoir ce bais .

-On va se promener un peu ? Demanda Seth.

-D'accord.

Ils pass rent toutes la soir e apprendre mieux se connaitre. Le jeune homme eu droit une viste aprofondit du ch teau. Hermione lui montra plusieurs passages secrets et l'ammena m me aux cuisines. Toutes bonnes choses une fin et il tait maintenant pr s de minuit.

-Il est tard et on a cours demain, allons dormir, dit-elle.

-Tu sera toujours la miss parfaite, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est un compliment ou une insulte?

-Un compliment, ma ch re, je ne pourrait vous insult !

Il l'embrassa nouveau puis monta les escaliers vers son dortoir.

-Oh! non, j'ai oublier mes livres la biblioth que !

-Pas de probleme, je m'en occupe.

-Non, il est tard, si tu te fait prendre...

-Je ne me ferais pas prendre, dit-il en fillant sans laisser le choix la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ce dirigea vers le dortoir d'un pas rapide et essaya d' tre la plus silencieuse possible. Elle n'apercu pas qu'une personne y tait toujours et que celle-ci l'attendait.

-O tait tu ? Demanda tristement la personne assise pr s du feu.

-Ron ? Tu n'est toujours pas couch ?

-R pond ma question! Tu n'est pas venu me rejoindre la tour d'astronomie.

-Te ... Te rejoindre ? Mais...

-Hermione je t'aime! J'ai organiser ce rendez-vous pour tre romantique et te partager mes sentiments dans un endroit sp cial. Dit le jeune homme roux d cu et triste que la fille de ces r ves ne partage pas ses sentiments.

Hermione quant elle tait confu. Ce n' tait pas Seth qui lui avait envoyer la carte et les chocolats, mais Ron ? Il l'aimait ? Mais il tait presque son fr re, comme Harry !

-Ron, je suis d sol , mais tu est comme mon fr re.

-Dommage, car moi je t'aime. Il partit avant de ne plus pouvoir ce controller tellement il tait abasoudit par ce refus et laissa Hermione seule. Celle-ci alla se coucher sans attendre Seth.

Le lendemain matin, elle c' tait r veill avant les autres, apr s s' tre pr parer elle fila au dortoir de Seth avant que commence se r veiller les l ves. Elle se glissa jusqu' son lit sans bruit, lui mit la main sur la bouche avant de le secouer pour le r veiller. Il ne sursauta pas comme elle l'avait penser, mais se r veill t avec douceur et afficha son beau sourire la vue de la jeune femme.

-Seth, je veux pas qu'on sache pour nous, pas maintenant, demanda-elle.

-Pourquoi...

-S.V.P. je veut juste attendre un peu, le temps de m`habituer tre avec toi. Je n'aime pas tre la cible de tous, et je sais que quand ils vont savoir, ils vont parlez et j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire, menti Hermione, car ce n' tait que pour ne pas briser d'avantage le coeur de Ron.

-Cela ne signifie pas que l'ont ce verra plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais on va se voir en secret.

-D'accord, mais je te laisse jusqu'au bal, car si tu veut m'y accompagner tu ne peut le faire en secret, dit-il en souriant.

- ce soir, lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. la salle sur demande, huit heure.

Puis elle quitta le dortoir des gar ons, soulag d'un poid, mais elle devrait quand m me lui expliquer ce qui c' tait r ellement pass .

Le bal de no l tait dans seulement un mois et tout le monde en parlait, c' tait sur toutes les langues. lors que la derni re sorti pr s-au-lard toute les filles, m me Hermione s'achet rent une robe de bal. Pendant cette m me sortie, elle rencontra secr tement Seth la t te de sanglier, aucun l ves et professeur n' tait pr sent. Hermione s' tait r jouit de ce rendez-vous hors de l' cole, car c' tait comme si il n' tait que eux sur la terre. Il n'y avait plus personne se soucier. L'heure de rentrer au ch teau vint bien trop vite et Hermione tait quelques peu nerveuse, car son dernier bal c' tait tr s mal terminer. Elle sentait que Ron pourait encore faire des siens et encore gach l'une des soir es qui devant tre l'une des plus belles.

Hermione avait choisit une magnifique robe bleu ciel, elle ressemblait une princesse. Il tait vingt heure, elle descendit et trouva Seth la porte de la grande salle. Il tait v tu d'une robe de sorcier bleu foncer qui s'alliait parfaitement au bleu p le de sa propre robe. Elle le trouva sublime, elle per u une dr le d'expression sur son visage, il tait stup fait.

-Tu n'aime pas? paniqua Hermione.

-Au contraire j'adore, tu est parfaite, r pondit-il en lui tendant le bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir.

Quand ils ent rent presque tout les visages se tournait vers eux, beaucoup tait tr s surprit, car il tait de notori t publique que Hermione Granger d testait Seth Caldwer. Harry et Ginny avait chacun un petit sourire en coin, mais Ron lui avait une mine d'enterrement en la voyant, elle s'assoyait pr s du premier avec Seth sa gauche.

-Je croit que tu as quelques chose nous raconter ? demanda Ginny.

-Mais ne te sent pas obliger de nous conter, vu que tu pr f re annoncer toute l' cole avant nous, que tu sort avec LUI, compl ta Ron sur un ton qui fit culpabiliser Hermione.

Elle essaya de se justifier visiblement mal- -l'aise. La fa on dont Seth venait de prendre sa main la rassura. Mais ce ne fut que pour un bref instant, car sur cette phrase Ron se leva et quitta la grande salle. Harry parti lui aussi apr s avoir lancer un : je t'expliquerai plus tard. Malgr cela une belle soir e s'annon ait elle.

Plusieurs filles au cour de la soir e la regardait avec envie, mais Comme Seth lui avait recommander, elle ne leur porta pas attention. Ils virevoltaient sur la piste de danse la majorit de la soir e. La jeune femme avait remarquer que Harry tait revenu seul et qu'il avait danser un peu avec Ginny. Quand elle sentie la fatigue se pointer elle l'entraina en dehors de la grande salle pour retourner dans la tour des griffondors. Mais le jeune homme avait une autre id e en t te et il l'amena la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le bout de mur et ouvrit la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Apr s vous ma ch re, lui dit-il en retenant la porte pour elle.

-Merci mon cher, ajouta-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Il y avait un sofa devant un grand foyer, o y brulait un gros feu. La sale tait d corer des couleurs de griffondor, ce qui la rendait chaleureuse, ils s'enlacent sur le sofa. Hermione tait heureuse de se retrouver l , dans les bras du merveilleux jeune homme qu'elle aimait.

-Alors, dit-moi tout de toi, absolument tout, Qui est vraiment Hermione Granger ?

-Il n'y a rien dire sur moi, mais toi raconte moi d'o tu vient ?

-Et si tu commen ais toi-m me, mon histoire est trop triste pour tre raconter, o est tu n e?

-Ici en Angleterre, mes parent sont moldu, ils sont dentiste, dit-elle avant d' clater de rire devant la mine de questionnement qu'affichait Seth.

-Ils soignent les dents, des gens. Je n'ai jamais manquer de rien, avant de recevoir ma lettre j'aillai dans une cole pour surdou e. Si Dumbledore n' tait pas venu expliquer mes parents que j' tait r ellement une sorci re, alors je ne serait jamais venue dans cette cole, car ils croyaient un canular, poursuivit-elle.

-Ce serait vraiment malheureux pour moi, d clara-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle en voulut un autre mais il lui demanda de continuer son histoire. Elle raconta sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron, leurs relations plus t t loigner. Puis leur deuxi me ann es, ensuite la troisi me, apr s cela la quatri me, pendant ce temps il l' coutait avec attention la t te appuyer sur elle. Il sursautait parfois lorsqu'elle contait les risques qu'ils avait pris comme au minist re et pendant l'invasion des mangemorts. la fin de son histoire, il se rassit face elle.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire vraiment belle, une chance que je suis la pour la rendre meilleur, dit-il en affichant son fameux sourire.

-C'est ton tour tu n'a jamais parler de o tu vient, m me pas de tes parents. Maintenant que tu sais tout sur moi, j'en veut aussi.

- Comme je l'ai d j dit mon histoire est pire que la tienne. J'ai grandit dans un village d' cosse. Mon p re me battait lorsque j' tait jeune, sans que ma m re agisse. Lorsque je suis entrer l' cole, j'ai connu pour la premier fois la fraternit , l'affection et toute les autres motions que j'ignorai l'existence. Je me suis fait deux amis, comme toi, sur qui je pouvait compter. J'avais une copine et tait assez populaire. Mais chaque t je retournait chez moi et subissait la pression de mon p re, raconta-il en versant une larme. Pour changer de sujet elle commen a a lui poser des question de tout genre.

-Quel est couleur pr f r ?

-Le Vert et toi ?

-Le rouge, Ton plat favori ?

-Le spaghetti.

-Moi aussi, affirma t-elle.

La p riode de question se continua jusqu' ce qu'il s'endorment.

************************  
Le matin m me elle s' tait r veiller dans les bras de Seth, elle n'avait pas attendue qu'il se r veille et l'avait embrasser jusqu' ce que le jeune homme donne signe de vie. Il avait encore afficher son magnifique sourire, pour la jeune femme. Elle se leva et l'incitant faire de m me. Aujourd'huis elle partait en vacance de no l chez la soeur de sa m re et une id e lui traversa l'esprit.

-Je voulait te demander quelque chose.

-Allez demande.

-Tu est supposer rester ici pour no l? Et si tu venais avec moi la maison ma famille serait content de te connaitre, car m me si notre relation tait cacher je leur en ai parler, j'ai souvent envoy des lettres ma tante qui est devenue ma tutrice la ... mort de mes parents.

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte cette proposition ma ch re, r pondit-il en posant un bais sur sa magnifique bouche.

Pendant les vacances de no l, Seth avait rencontrer les derniers parents de Hermione, il c' tait tr s bien entendu avec ces dernier et eux de leur cot l'avait accepter comme un membre de leur famille comme il l'avait avec Hermione il y a quelque mois. Ils avait aussi t faire du ski, ce que Seth trouva totalement ridicule.

-Vous vous amuser glisser sur des bouts de bois ? avait-il dit. Hermione lui avait r pondue qu'il refusait de le faire parce qu'il avait peur. Le jeunes homme ne se laissa pas faire et accepta d'apprendre glisser sur des skis. Apr s une heure d'essais infructueuse, il d cida d'utiliser un peu la magie et commen a progressivement tre bon en skis. Hermione ne serait jamais aper ue de son stratag me si il n'avait pas commencer faire des sauts et des figures professionnel qui attirait des regard envieux. Elle le laissa s'amuser toute au long de la journ e, mais leur retour chez sa tente et son oncle Hermione d cida de se payer sa t te, pendant qu'il fessait leurs valise.

-Je suis vraiment surprise de ton am lioration aujourd'hui. Je dirait m me que je suis fier de toi.

-Fier de quoi, de moi ou du talent que je poss de, r pondit-il en sentent un peu son pi ge se refermer sur lui.

-Tu est sur que c' tait la premi re fois que tu fessait du ski?

-Bien sur, je suis si bon ? je croyais que j'avais t nul.

-Tu ris de moi l , je t'ai inscrit un concours demain sept heure du matin, dit Hermione en cachant son sourire moqueur.

-Quoi! pourquoi? s'exclama Seth, vraiment surpris.

Hermione ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et clata e rire en voyant la mine qu'affichait Seth.

-Mais tu te paie ma t te l ?

-Non, je ne pourrait jamais faire cela.

-Ah oui ! Il se mit la chatouiller partout. Elle tait tendue sur le sol, quand elle d clara la victoire Seth.

Hermione avait t heureuse de revoir ses amis. Harry et Ginny avait repris et Ron tait myst rieusement tr s gentil, trop gentil avait elle. Il lui transportait les livres de la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle prouvait un souhait, il s'ex cutait le plus rapidement possible. Bien entendu quand Seth tait pr s de la jeune femme, le comportement de Ron cessait. Lorsqu'elle fut vraiment fatiguer de Ron elle le pris part des autres pour s'expliquer avec lui.

-Ron qu'a tu ? Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que tu rampe presque devant moi, aller dis moi ce qu'il y a je n'en peut plus.

-Hermione... je t'aime, avoua Ron.

-Mais, moi aussi, tu est comme un fr re pour moi.

-Non, je t'aime, r p t t-il en s'avan ant et il l'embrassa. Hermione le repoussa instantan ment.

-Ron, je t'aime mais pas comme a, je suis d soler mais c'est Seth que j'aime, je croit m me que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Sur ces mots Ron se retourna et parti d'un pas lent, Il avait visiblement le c ur en morceaux. Hermione se sentait d u par le fait qu'elle avait du lui briser le c ur. Elle se dirigea l'opposer du gar ons et partie rejoindre Seth la biblioth que. Elle s'assit cot de lui et lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Elle fut ravi de voir de la jalousie dans son visage, car habituellement il restait tr s calme peu importe la situation.

-Que lui a tu dit ?

-Je lui r pondu que je ne pouvait pas, car il tait comme un fr re pour moi.

-C'est tout et il est parti ?

-Non, je lui est aussi dit que je te croyais l'homme de ma vie, lui avoua-elle.

-Euhh. C'est vrai tu le pense ?

-Oui, je...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Seth se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, aussi passionn ment qu'il le pouvait. En ce moment il avait ressentie un forte, une immense vague d'amour le submergea. bout de souffle leurs bouches se l ch rent, puis il reprirent leur bais d'une m me passion. Jamais aucun des deux jeune gens n'avait ressenti cela, il ne surent pas ou aurait pu mener cette passion enflammer, parce que comme un cheveux dans une soupe Mme Pince apparut de derri re un rayon. Elle s'offensa de voir que les l ves utilisaient maintenant sa biblioth que pour des exercice qui n' tait pas scolaire. Elle les chassa coup de cris hyst riques. 


End file.
